American Boy
American Boy è una canzone di Estelle ft. Kanye West presente in Traguardi, il ventesimo ed ultimo episodio della Quinta Stagione. E' cantata da Blaine Anderson e Kurt Hummel. Testo Blaine (Kurt): Just another one champion sound (Yeah) Yeah, Estelle, we 'bout to get down (Get down) Who the hottest in the world right now? (Hey) Just touched down in London town (Huh) Bet they give me a pound (Uh) Tell them put the money in my hand right now (Yeah) Tell the promoter we need more seats We just sold out all the floor seats Kurt (con Blaine): Take me on a trip, I'd like to (go some day) Take me to New York, I'd love to (see L.A.) I really want to come kick it with you You'll be my American boy He said "Hey Sister It's really really nice to meet you" I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type I like the way he's speaking his confidence is peaking Don't like his baggy jeans but I'mma like what's underneath them Blaine e Kurt (Kurt): And no I ain't been to MIA (I heard that Cali never rains and) New York's heart awaits First let's see the West End, I'll show you to my brethren (I'm liking this American boy) (Blaine: American boy) Kurt (con Blaine): Take me on a trip, I'd like to (go some day) Take me to New York, I'd love to (see L.A.) I really want to come kick it with you (You'll be my American boy, American Boy) La la la la-ladida La la la la-ladida La la la la-ladida (Blaine: Will you be my) American boy, American boy? Blaine (con Kurt): Can we get away this weekend? (Take me to Broadway) Let's go shopping, maybe then we'll go to a café (Let's go on the subway, take me to your hood) I've never been to Brooklyn and I'd like to see what's good Blaine e Kurt (Blaine): Dress in all your fancy clothes (Sneakers looking fresh to death) I'm loving those Shell Toes Walking that walk, talk that slick talk I'm liking this American boy (American boy) Kurt (con Blaine): Take me on a trip, I'd like to (go some day) Take me to New York, I'd love to (see L.A.) I really want to come kick it with you (You'll be my American boy) Blaine: Tell 'em wagwan blud Kurt (Blaine): Would you be my love, my love? (Would you be mine?) Would you be my love, my love? (Would you be mine?) Could you be my love, my love? (Ooh) Blaine e Kurt: Would you be my American boy? (Blaine: American boy) Kurt (Blaine): Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day (Oo some day) Take me to Chicago, San Francisco Bay (Oh yeah) I really want to come kick it with you (Ooh) (con Blaine: You'll be my American Boy) (Be my American boy) Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day (I'd like to go some day) Take me to New York, I'd love to see L.A. (See L.A.) I really want to come kick it with you Blaine e Kurt (Blaine): You'll be my American boy, American boy La la la la-ladida La la la la-ladida La la la la-ladida (Will you be my) American boy, American boy? Galleria di foto Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:The Untitled Rachel Berry Project (EP)